xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Scientific Method
With scientists from two major Remaal al-Sahra projects captured as a result of Danish Run, Remaal al-Sahra responds by attempting to free the portion working on Project Portal by threatening scientists working at the Tompkins Square Park Research Center. X-Factor steps in, apprehending the would-be assassins. Events *'September 18': Three doctors with no particular ties or similarities are killed within minutes of each other, raising a flag in watch databases. **Dr. Christine Seward with the CDC, a former agent of X-Factor. **Dr. Jiao Liang with the USAMRIID. **Dr. Nakshatra Chauhan with the WHO. *'September 19': Carpenter alerts Madrox to the threat from Remaal al-Sahra, and asks for alternatives to the release of the al-Sahra scientists to avoid deaths at the Tompkins Square Park Research Center. *'September 25': XF response team leaves for New York, arriving mid-afternoon local time. **By late afternoon, they have managed to cause trouble for themselves already: Madrox and Jean-Paul have captured one of the men set to tailing the scientists, despite not at all setting out to do so. *'September 28': After a few days cautious watch, the team sets out to gather in the last two bad guys. Iosif manages to partially burn down his hotel room, but they otherwise bring in Iosif and Hook with minor injuries on Hooks' squad and a lot of smoke inhalation on Iosif's. *'September 29': Carpenter emails to tell Madrox that Remaal al-Sahra has backed off on negotiation and tried another approach: attempting to break their scientists out. It was repelled. He also places a call to the disposable number being used by the assassins and has a brief chat with the Remaal al-Sahra agent behind it. *'September 30': XF Agents head home in the morning after smashing al-S bugs and dropping a few of their own. Arrive back on base in afternoon. Important Evidence *A disposable cell phone number used as contact point for all three assassins, traced to Bangalore. People Major *'Andres Felipe Daza' - Colombian mathematician IDed in Weird Science. Colombian mathematician educated first in Colombia and then abroad, with degrees in higher mathematics and theory. He has no particular criminal record, and his financials reflect little interesting. Medical records reflect a history of alcohol problems. His academic career ended with some embarrassingly bad publications about five years ago, after which he abandoned the university where he had tenure. He doesn't seem to actually be employed at El Kendi -- or anywhere. He was captured during Danish Run. *'Cao Tan Hau' - Physicist from Vietnam IDed in Weird Science. Young hotshot physicist, recently divorced, recently achieved tenure at Aoyama Gakuin University in Tokyo -- the youngest on tenured faculty, as of last May. No criminal record, nothing interesting in financials or medicals, but definitely on the top of his professional game. He was captured during Danish Run. *'Marjolein Verheyen' - Belgian engineer IDed in Weird Science. Highly traveled Belgian mechanical engineer. Medical records reveal frequent broken bones as from high impact sports. No criminal record, no living family except a brother in Provence. Also not officially working at El Kendi. She was captured during Danish Run. *'Natalie Simon' - A former agent and a mathematician at Tompkins Square Park Research Center, Dr. Simon is one of the three scientists targeted for the exchange by Remaal al-Sahra. *'Simon Palmer' - Dr. Palmer is a CMP (condensed matter physics) guy helping come up with crazy shit for how portals work. Maybe. In theory. He is a frat boy physicist of about 40 years of age. *'Mark Santiago' - Mark is just your standard quantum nerd in particle physics. He is a grad student who has landed a sweet internship. He is a young, precocious little genius, and extraordinarily high-strung at 23. The price of brilliance is a lot of off-putting quirks, yet somehow he managed to convince someone to marry him. *'Sandy' - The Remaal al-Sahra agent coordinating the assassinations and negotiations. Minor *'Iosif Nikolaevitch Svietkov' - Suspected to be a Russian (duh) thug-for-hire. He is a known face, and was last seen lighting Pete's hotel room on fire after shooting his sister. He is now in custody. *'Patrick Hook' - Also known as Patrick Hauke, some gang and drug related activities as a teenager but has been flying under the radar for the past several years. What records they are able to tap into suggest that he's developed some higher scale friendships--ones with racketeering and drug running connections. Has been implicated in a couple of altercations, one resulting in the death of a local dealer, but no charges ever filed. He is now in custody. *'Collin Ward' - He has a interpol flag associating him with the IRA. There are not al-S ties as far as Tom can find. His assignment was an assassination upon the receipt of a text message: The crow flies at midnight. He doesn't know who the other targets or people working on it are, and knows of no central location aside from the motel he was given the name of. He is now in custody. Locations *Tompkins Square Park Research Center in New York City Links *First DB Flag *Initial Email from Madrox *Final Email from Madrox Category:2010 Missions